The other 'L' Word
by ADORKABLEGIR
Summary: "Dont say it"-"But I L-" "Just dont youll ruin everything, just shut up and kiss me." What happens when Shane is thrown in a loop with someone that is compatible with her in every other way? You have to read to find out. Shane/OC Alice/Oc-Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN L WORD . NOR THEIR CHARACTERS! (wish i did though)

Chapter 1: Newcomer.

The 'L' word was a thing that was always hard for me, what? No not that 'l' word what did you think I was talking about? The 'L' in my vocabulary is LOVE, a thing that is hard to come by for me. Nor is it hard for people to fall in love with me, they fall in love too easily. Relationships are a hassle and a waste of time, that's why many that fall in love me learn the hard way. It ruins friendships, potential friendships, and the fact that I broke her heart. Yes her, I did say 'her', for the fact that I am lesbian and I'm proud of it I love woman I would shout it from the rooftops if I could.

And woman who are bi or lesbian love me, I know its hard to understand and I in no means am trying to sound cocky. But that's how I grew up when I hit puberty, after I had my first period then it was when it finally kicked in, that I love women. My mother used to say it was my charisma or my looks when I always had females over, she never disapproved of me. Not that she could, she was hardly home since she was part of a fashion company. I think that's why I started to indulge myself in women, it was my outlet I suppose but it soon became my drug before I even hit high school.

In my short 25 years of life, I have had sex with approximately 800 women in the entire world. From California where I reside to the farthest region of Japan. I know I would be counted as a whore, slut, and a prostitute even, but like I said I don't care. If they want me and I want them I get what I want I don't do anything half way, I'm just not that type of girl. So one-night stands or me leaving in the morning has never came a surprise to all of my 'conquest' word has gotten out about me either through mail, text, or gossip.

I think that the fact I'm back in West Hollywood for personal reasons is why my life is chaotic right now, you see I m being chased by at least oh five girls. How am I thinking all of this while running truthfully for my life, I don't know you tell me? But all good runs come to an end I suppose, that's how and why I met this group and are still with them.

My name is Riley Zimbo, and this is my story on how everything got flipped upside down.

"SHIT!" A yelped vibrated throughout the air as two bodies crashed into each other harshly sending both victims into the ground. Well one person was sent to the hot cement and the other was caught by one of her friends who looked startled and surprise.

"Fuck, watch where you're going." The victim grunted as she stood up fully shaking her head to clear it out of her dizziness. She had half a mind to punch the bitch that basically rammed into her anyway but when she heard the screams she froze.

"Damnit" The other person grunted as she too heard the screams, the crowd had increased by ten and they all were determined to get their prize. "Fuck!" She yelped as she then without even acknowledging the stunned group and bystanders she took off down the street.

Jenny watched the crowd of screaming girls follow the strange boy who in turn was at least a good distance from the girls. But if she knew girls, oh she knew them then they would have no problem on catching the panicked boy. Shane sighed as she rubbed her head, she could already feel a headache coming after all this.

"Did anyone see what that punk looked like?" Shane growled with every intention on finding the little cocksucker and giving him a punch right where it needed to be. Alice who was blushing slightly staring wide eyed at the same spot they last saw the boy. Shane noticed and snapped her fingers in front of Alice who in turn blinked rapidly. "Alice?" Shane questioned having a feeling Alice either knew the boy, seen him before, or even worse slept with him.

Alice turned to see all of her friends staring at her expectantly, she flinched lightly but after a few seconds she responds. "Um, yes I know him. My mother and His mother used to be good friends, we used to be friends until middle school." Alice informed the group her brow furrowing as she thought one thing. Why come back after all these years?

Bette looked at Shane who was now looking very mischievous yet very pissed off which when combined was never good. "Shane, don't." Bette muttered loudly almost sternly as the others looked at Shane and back to her.

"What?" Shane adopted a cute confused face as she looked at Bette until she looked at Alice and saw the opportunity. "Alice, want to do me a huge favor?" Shane ignored the glare Bette trained on her and the confused looks of her friends.

Alice tilted her head and sighed confusedly even though she had a small feeling on what Shane was asking of her.

My mother hated it when I was late, god forbids the fact that I was late a mere five minutes and she gets all demonic on me. I sighed as I listened to her rant as the hair dresser worked on my almost shoulder length black hair, and the others worked on my makeup. I was yet again called in for a modeling gig where mom hoodwinked me into it.

My mother the mascot or head chief you could say for Top Line fashion agency was a beautiful and young looking woman for pushing 49. I got her blue eyes, the athletic and skinny figure, the high cheekbones the flawless skin, and the talent. But that's where it stopped with me and her. I looked like him from there on out. I was tall about 5'8 pushing a 5'9 and the chest area was a problem to most woman here, I had none well I had some but not noticeable. That's why they so easily get me to either pose as a guy or a girl life was cruel but if it made mother happy i would do anything.

"Mother you're lucky they didn't injure me I barely made it intact to get here." I rolled my eyes as my mother scoff before she answered my response.

"I know darling but time is crucial, you know how Alfonzo is with you he wants the best and hell take all day if he wants to." She replied softly as she smoothed out the slight wrinkles in my t- shirt, she smiled at me before drawing back. "Good work, ladies and Antonio." Antonio snapped his fingers as he always did and accepted her approval.

"No problem sugar, the best for the best right babe." Antonio whispered the last part lovingly as he patted my head like i was a child. Antonio is a gay European, blonde haired , blue eyed and a body ladies died for. Too bad he was happily taken with Alfonzo who was a Italian with black hair and deep brown hairs and a bronze skin that made many melt.

"Hmm-hmm sure thing sweetie." Mother agreed as she led me to the set and gave me a minor adjustment before announcing our arrival. I could see a model, a woman standing besides Alfonzo in all her glory. She was obviously checking herself in the mirror primping before the pictures.

"Cassandra how lovely to see you again." Mom greeted the blonde sweetly as they both air hugged and air kissed. I rolled my eyes before walking fully onto the set. Alfonzo looked at me and gave me thumbs up as he soon began clicking; taking photos as I instinctively followed his movements. I ignored the banter between mom and my soon to be partner in this photo shoot as I posed finally for the last time by myself.

Cassandra Bolt, age 26 almost an old hag in the model agency but it doesn't stop her momentarily. She was one of my one night stands, and an old friend. But after that one night she thought the worst, that we were together. And I had the lovely right to leave the next morning with a casual good by e and never see each other again. But it didn't stop from there, no she text me, called me, and sent mail to me anything that I could think of to just get in contact with me. But never did I reply to her, she was clingy, temperamental, dramatic, and self centered.

"Riles, I'm glad to be modeling with you." That little bitch had the nerve to act all innocent with me and in front of two people who knew exactly what happened. I sighed and nodded silently, I just wanted this day to end quickly.

And turns out god really does hate me, like he really is out to get me I swear. After the photo shoot, Cassandra hoodwinked my mother to have me go out with her and a couple of friends to get drinks, my mother just smiled and nodded in approval. And that's why i am currently in a hummer with five scantily, not that I minded clad girls who giggled and twirled their hair.

Cassandra sat up front like a queen, winking at me every time we stopped at a stop light and trying to touch my leg. And it was currently beginning to piss me off, I wanted to just slap the bitch but mother's rules if she's a model don't hit her in the face. Sadly she's a model and I really couldn't hit her anywhere that people could see."Oh Riley, right here there it is!" Alex another blonde who kept on flirting with me gave me a very nice view of her cleavage as she leaned forward and pointed to a very busy night club. I smirked and nodded, appreciating the way the distraction.

Parking across the street and locking the hummer, they all linked arms and begin their way to the club, only Cassandra and Alex decided to grace me with their wonderful presence each latched onto my arm.

As we entered the club, I saw someone I didn't expect to see. The one that knew me from middle school the one that I experienced my entire first with.

Alice Pieszecki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontations

Alice did not plan on seeing her when she had casually gone up to the bar just to get another beer, but fate seemed she should. And what she saw was typical of the Riley she used to know, always having a girl or two on her arms. The very same girl who disappeared for five years without a single word from her or anything.

And it seemed like Riley didn't plan on running into her either when Alice saw panic and what seemed nervousness flash in her blue eyes. Alice could see that Riley wished she was somewhere else it was either that or she was uncomfortable with two certain blondes that were sucking off of her. And that's why Alice made a snap decision and decided to save her long time friend. She didn't care about the past at the moment, no she truthfully cared about if Riley was going to combust or get all pissy.

"Riley? Riley Zimbo is that you?" Alice gasped in fake shock as she stepped to be in front of the panicking Riley who in turn finally connected gazes with her.

Riley could've kissed the blonde before her but she kept her boundaries to a minimum tonight and smiled softly at the girl. "Well look at you little thing, all dolled up and pretty." She replied flawlessly as she managed to untangle herself from the fuming blondes as she stepped closer to Alice. "Alice Pieszecki I could've sworn that was you."

Alice smiled tightly as she noticed that the tallest of the blonde eyeing her evilly and somewhat jealously but she paid no more mind to it as Riley said something. "Oh yeah I thought I saw you earlier, being chased down by girls again?" Alice asked teasing her, a twinkle of mischief in her eye as she gazed up at Riley who gazed back down at her easily with a playful smile decorating her face.

"Ah, you saw that? Not one of my best moments." Riley sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she answered to Alice's teasing question. An annoying tug startled her out of the conversation, as she found out the pesk. It was Cassandra who was giving Riley a look that she thought was both seductive and flaunty as she gazed up at Riley.

"Riley, you're not going to introduce us to your little friend?" Cassandra asked poutily as she glanced down at Alice with malice in her eyes. This did not go undetected by Riley nor Alice, who thought Riley, would just agree with her but instead she did something else.

"Alright Cassandra I drove you here and everything go off somewhere and play I need to speak with Alice." Riley replied back coldly as she snapped her arm free of Cassandra's tight grip, glaring at her slightly. "And that goes for you Alex, go play." Alex sulked off somewhere like a kicked puppy willingly knowing she will be noticed eventually. Cassandra after another glare from Riley gave a small shriek before stomping off.

Alice clapped amused at the whole thing as she smiled brightly at the girl who blushed when she looked at Alice." Brilliant, you still have that wonderful charm." Alice added sarcastically which she got a half stern and half playfully finger at her.

"I always know when your drunk is when you are sarcastic and mean, care to get a drink with me?" Riley asked as she laughed softly at Alice's stunned expression. "What, didn't think I would remember your habits, come on Al you are my best friend." Alice offered her a half smile as Riley tugged her by the hand back to the bar.

Jenny frowned when she noticed that Alice never made it back to their booth area and looked at her slightly buzzed friends. "Where's Alice, She should be back by now." Jenny asked concerned for the small blonde as she looked at each and every one of her friends.

Helena sighed and stood up to help search for their blonde and sweet friend, after a few moments Helena screamed slightly. "I see her," Laughing she jumped up and down buzzed from all the alcohol and other things. "Right over there, at the bar." Helena clarified the verdict as everyone else stood up and caught her at the bar.

Shane squinted her eyes slightly before refocusing them a scowl marred on her face as she begin to trek over to the bar. "It's that bitch from today, what's she doing with him?" Shane announced as she continued on her way to rescue poor Alice. Tina frowned slightly before following her quickly along with Bette, Jenny, and Helena. Although Tina who was far more sober than the rest, could easily as they got closer to the two distinguished that the 'bitch' as Shane calls him was actually a her.

"Come on Alice one more than you can go off with your friends!" The he/she was begging Alice who was having a hard time from keeping a serious face as she laughed. Shane wrinkled her nose in disgust when the guy placed a hand on Alice's thigh.

"Riley, sweetheart you have all the time in the world for me!" Alice seemingly half drunk slurred about odd things and didn't make any sense.

"Alice." Shane cleared her throat as she stepped to be in front of the two she had been eyeing for the last two minutes. The others flanked behind her all staring at the stranger and Alice who were getting a little friendly.

Alice snapped her head up from where she was leaning in it on her head, and gazed startled when she saw Shane and the others. "Guys HEY!" Alice exclaimed a little too loud and hyper she smiled brightly at the others."Have you met this wonderful person, she's amazing you know..wait who are you again?" Alice snorted at as she gazed at the stranger in a state of confusion drunkenness.

The stranger laughed softly not even tipsy although she had the same amount of alcohol or maybe even more than Alice. "Riley, Alice for the fifth time Riley." Riley smiled softly as she gazed at Alice who was playing with her hands making them do whatever she wanted.

Alice smiled and giggled before looking at her friends sweetly as she poked Riley in the face with her own finger. "This here is Riley, my best friend from childhood. Say hi Riley" Alice added as she waved Riley's hand in front of the group who eyed the two confused and disoriented.

Shane blinked a couple of times before she fully understood the whole situation and opened her mouth to speak. "Wait you're a girl, the one that bumped into me this afternoon." Riley gazed at Shane with a bored expression eyeing her up and done.

"Hmm I suppose if I did I apologize naturally you would run if you were being chased." Riley responded to Shane's question as she eyed the others. Alice was too busy to notice them talking as she played with Riley's hands who didn't mind at all."Why got a problem with me being a girl?" Riley added as she narrowed her eyes and glared at the already glaring girl.

Bette groaned silently as she felt the tension as she moved to be beside Shane and the Stranger and gave them each a reproachable look. "No we don't have a problem do we Shane?" Bette hinted to Shane as she gazed at her with stern eyes. Shane fumed silently as she simply answered with a grunt 'no'. "Im sorry for the trouble, but we are happy to take Alice off your hands?" Bette questioned slightly as she watched the sweet blonde giggle making Riley's hand knock over her half empty drink, making it spill.

Riley sighed with a tight smile as the bartender quickly took care of it with a towel before moving on again with the business. " I don't really mind Alice, we were catching up. But if you want her back then you can take her, I have to find five drunken models anyway." Riley added as she stood up and nearly supported the dizzy Alice.

"Riles you have to call me tomorrow okay? We need to have lunch together alright!" Alice exclaimed loudly to Riley causing several to look over at the pair but they soon looked away. Riley nodded amused at her friend and looked at her group of friends.

"Here go with your friends, and I promise Ill call tomorrow okay?" Riley said as she helped Alice walk over to Bette who gently took hold of her not wanting her to fall. Jenny watched this with awed eyes as she gazed at the girl named Alice and Tina sighed as she was glad that the drama was not going to happen.

"Okay, but you promise so don't break your promise."Alice said almost sternly as she gazed at Riley with rapt attention, Riley chuckled and nodded before departing the group with a casual good bye.

Helena watched her disappear into the crowed before looking at her friends with interest and then looked at Shane who was still fuming. "She reminds me of Shane." Helena broke the silence as she honestly announced what she was thinking. This caused Shane to snap her head towards Helena and glared slightly at her."

"What?"

I sighed as I sat down at a table the two drunken blondes hooked on my arms already; the other three were dancing the night away in the big crowed. Cassandra pouted as I ignored her bluntly as she tried to flirt and suggest going home with her tonight.

"Riley, come dance with us!" Sasha, a Russian model the most sensible one of the whole group called from the three as they danced erotically and suggestively. I had been watching her the entire night after I sat down with the drunk of the five. And when she did the little wink and licking her lips she just unleashed my sexual tension. And that's why I'm hoping onto the table and basically diving into the table ignoring the indignant shrieks of Alex and Cassandra.

Having two girls rubbed up against you on both sides can be both pleasurable and then it can also be suffocating. But who can say no to two awesome and gorgeous ladies like these two, am I a pig for saying that? No. I'm sure men would be thinking the same thing too but most likely on a more different note and approach.

Helena smirked smugly at the wide eyed Shane who was watching this all go down, the group was sitting back at their seats and had a good view on the whole thing. "And you two are so not alike?" Helena repeated raising an eyebrow, the others giggled and seemingly agreed as Shane was speechless.

"Oh they are alike, trust me." Alice piped up as she gazed drunkenly around the bar until she locked onto Riley and waved wildly at her. "Riley, riley, RILEY!"" Alice screamed as she tried to get the attention of Riley's. Who in turn was grinding rather fast against a brunette who was currently locking her lips against her own.

Riley broke apart from the girl abruptly when she heard Alice's voice and bit back a frustrated groan and looked down at her panting dance partner. "I'll be right back." Riley breathed against her lips before drawing away from the dance floor. Sasha pouted slightly but nodded and began to dance again as she waited for Riley to come back.

Riley rubbed her sweaty hands across her black jeans and stood before the group and looked at Alice unsurely. "Yes Alice?"

Alice smiled softly at Riley and pointed to the empty seat between her and Shane who gave her a discreet what the hell look. "Sit, I want you to sit." Alice answered simply she gazed at Riley expectantly wanting her to do what she said."Please?"

Riley groaned softly at the puppy dog look but looked back at the two models who were dancing seductively but not with her. They were dancing with each other forgetting Riley easily through their drunk minds. "Shit." Riley whispered when she saw no escape route and with a sigh she sat down reluctantly. "Fine, but you owe me Alice. I am going home alone now." Riley said looking at Alice as she told the blonde.

Alice smiled smugly as she heard gasp coming from her table and saw that Shane had dropped her head back defeated. " Breakfest or lunch?" Alice asked as she watched Riley swirl her almost empty glass of vodka on the rocks bored. Jenny eyed the two and nudged Tina who sat beside her and then Tina nudged Bette who in turn nudged Helena who in turn nudged Shane who jumped .

Riley made a face as she wrinkled her nose, and looked at the others who were eyeing her and Alice with a raised eyebrow. "Lunch, Mother will want to see you." Riley answered as she gulped her last drink not even buzzed yet. "Your friends are scaring me Al." Riley whispered softly as she grew scared at them.

Alice looked at her friends and chuckled a little that didn't help Riley until Alice so smartly explained to Riley. "Riley, these are Jenny, Tina, Bette, Helena and Shane my very close friends. And guys this is Riley who is my childhood friend." Alice ended by clasping her hands in Riley's who in turn smiled in greeting before gripping Alice's hands.

"I have to go; you know get these ladies who are drunk out of their mind home." Riley pointed to the five models that were now dancing very proactively, and tempting many women and men. Alice nodded as she released Alice's hands kindly and before Riley left she gave Alice a kiss on the forehead and a farewell to her friends. "Take care of her; I want to see her in one piece."

As the girls watched Shane successfully escort each of her companions out of the bar, they finally erupted in laughs. "See told you Shane." Tina murmured as she glanced at Shane who was avoiding all eye contact with them.

"You were right; they are alike in looks and in attitude." Jenny added as she gushed about the latest topic wanting to be involved in any gossip she could get.

"We are far from alike." Shane muttered lowly as he continued to watch her friends laugh at the prospect.


	3. Chapter 3

If I Were A Boy

Chapter 3

I woke up to someone snuggling up to me, it wasn't a surprise nor was it welcomed sometimes with me but right now I didn't care. But I did care about my personal space, so unlike others who would snuggle back I slipped out of bed. The sun was harsh against my face and head I had to blink several times in order to be able to focus. The girl on the bed squirmed and moaned as she woke up after not finding her warmth again.

"Riley Baby, come back to bed."I flinched instinctively as she murmured behind me; I sighed before returning to my quest of finding my left shoe that was under the bed."Riley." The girl whined even more like she was deprived of something that was entitled to her. I ignored her as I put my spiked belt through the loops in desperate need to get out of here doing the belt half way I made my way towards the front door.

Footsteps followed me and I resisted the urge to yell at her or even throttle her as she was bound determined to get something out of me before I left."Look I told you this onetime thing, why can't any of you bloody model understand that?" I asked desperately as I looked at Alex who was wrapped in a sheet and was pouting.

"But Riley, come one you can't expect me not to want you again." Alex breathed as she pressed herself against me, tempting me. But looking at the clock perched helpfully on her wall it was my time to go since it was nearly eleven and I needed to be at the Planet to pick up Alice at twelve.

"Yes I understand' _I don't_." But I don't want you or need you again for another round now if you excuse me." I slipped out of her grasp and walked out of the house not looking back when she screamed angrily slamming the door behind her. Sighing I began my trek to my temporarily motel room until my apartment was fixed again due to my long absence.

Alice was giddy about the meeting with Riley as she sat at her table with her friends at the Planet, they were waiting with her. Dressed in a floral dress and white pumps paired along with a large sun straw hat and her hand bag she was all dolled up for her little date. Helena smiled warmly at the blonde as she helped keep an out for the famous Riley Zimbo. Tina was currently mulling over her large coffee trying to overcome the slight hangover she was having, and Shane was just staring at nothing bored not wanting to be here.

Jenny had ditched them with Bette and Kat to go shopping for tonight's party and left the four others to wait with Alice for her date. But it was nearly twelve o'clock and Riley had yet to shown and Alice was starting to get a little worried.

"Do you think she forgot?" Alice asked for the tenth time in at least ten minutes as she glanced at her friends for answers. Shane groaned softly as she leaned forward and looked at Alice with a tired expression as she answered.

"Alice she couldn't have forgotten, besides you called her like five times before 11:30 she should know." Shane answered her for the second time as he gazed around making sure they hadn't missed the pesky that Alice liked to call her friend.

Alice frowned slightly but perked up a little and smiled at Shane with thankfulness and gratitude as she seemed to brighten up. "Thank you." Alice said softly as she looked around the Planet and outside the window as Shane merely smiled in reply.

Tina jumped slightly when a person suddenly sat right beside her in the empty chair leaning on the table with her forearms and elbows. "What the hell." Tina gasped loudly causing her friends to look at their new member. Alice raised an eyebrow at Riley's appearance and couldn't help but let out a small giggle at her friends expense.

Riley was in cognito, like some would say hiding from certain people and she didn't want to be found out not at all. Wearing a worn out band tee that had slip knot on it, black and silver stud belt that hung loosely against her skinny hips that were clothed in faded and ripped skinny jeans. A beanie that was white but with designs in black on it was placed over her head followed by big sunglasses that hid most of her face.

"Ali doesn't laugh at my misfortune." Riley grumbled as she ducked her head as several girls passed her table and looked at her with interest. Shane raised an eyebrow as she saw Riley and then back at the three girls who was chattering and pointing back at their table excitedly.

Alice poked Riley's neck where there was a decent sized hickey and it was fresh she giggled some more and looked at Riley. "Didn't go home alone huh?" Alice asked as she found her whole situation hilariously and very interesting.

Riley yelped slightly and placed a hand on her hickey and had the decency to blush a little as she took off her sunglasses and looked at the table of friends and back at Alice. "She kidnapped me with her cougar like abilities, I'm younger I should be inexperienced it's not my fault." Riley replied indignantly as she tried to excuse the fact she had hickeys adorned on her neck.

Alice cracked up after a moment of silence. "Try telling that to your mom, you said that to her in seventh grade and she still didn't believe it!" Alice cracked up more drawing some attention to the table as her friends looked at Riley curiously.

"Old hag said that I won them over with my experienced ways, pfft I was twelve for christ's sakes."Riley muttered lowly as she eyed the girls that were still watching their table with interest and rapt attention. "Alice please tell me you wore shoes." Riley groaned as she saw one of them calling on a cell phone, Shane looked over there too and raised an eyebrow curiously at Riley.

Alice looked down at her feet guiltily and shrugged. "I'm sorry no; I wanted to look presentable for your mother." Alice answered smiling sympathetically as she glanced at the now moaning Riley who fished out a set of keys quickly.

"Why does it matter?" Alice looked at Shane who asked this as she eyed both the girls who were now whispering and pointing over at their table and back to Riley who seemed to be preparing to take off any second.

"Because, that posse is probably recognized me and then called and told their friends who could also be heading over here. And if I stay here any longer I will be ambushed and if I leave then I will have to run." Riley answered as she sighed getting up. "Calzone's okay chicka? Mother will be in the private booth just ask for her. I will be there shortly." Riley directed this as Alice who nodded in understanding as they all watched Riley take a deep breath before walking calmly out of the Planet.

Shane watched as she had predicted the three girls chase after her as Riley stood outside looking up and down the side walk as if contemplating on which way to go. As the three finally got outside one of them called out to Riley who in turn broke out into a run being pursued by two of them while the other was chatting rather rapidly on a phone.

"And how are you friends with her Alice?" Shane asked as she watched more girls run down the sidewalk heading towards the general direction Riley had taken down.

Alice sighed softly as she smiled at her friends. "I was bullied quite a lot when I was little and naturally like a knight in shining armor Riley protected me since second grade it only seemed naturally that we would still be friends." Alice answered the three who were curious. Helena nodded understanding quite well actually and Tina nodding approvingly as Shane just stared outside.

Who is Riley really? Shane though as she sighed.


End file.
